<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>galaxies in orbit by past_tensene</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421434">galaxies in orbit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/past_tensene/pseuds/past_tensene'>past_tensene</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Space, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lowercase, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Self-Indulgent, Space Stations, Stargazing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/past_tensene/pseuds/past_tensene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>he learned that daichi's dream was to become a captain who could lead a flight team to conduct research for the history books and that his eyes seemed to hold the universe. </p><p>daichi learned that sugawara's dream was to become a pilot that navigated a flight team deep into the stars to know more past their solar system and that the ashy silver hair reminded him of the enchanting milky way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>galaxies in orbit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello!</p><p>i haven't written a fic in literally years but somehow this pairing has dragged me from the depths of writer's-block. this was entirely self-indulgent and i apologize for any grammar mistakes; it's been a while lol</p><p>enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ever since he could walk, he knew he belonged to the skies. to feel the breeze, to gaze upon the everchanging colors of the canvas in the sky, to exist within the bubble that was space. countless nights he found himself stargazing outside of his home when he was young, taking notes of each new constellation and minor shift of the moons and planets past his realm of understanding; mirroring the twinkles of the stars in his eyes. </p><p>he had read novels, watched electronic projections, researched to wits end about the stars within and beyond the solar system. there was nothing he wanted more than to go up, feel the tingles underneath his fingertips and to be weightless with the celestial beings he admired. </p><p>encaptured by the beauty of stars and the brightness of the moons, he willed himself to become a child of the night sky.</p><p>as fate would have it, he stood in front of the space academy holding his textbooks in hand, with a smile on his face and a skip in his step. after years of studying and taking breaks to get lost in the stars, he adjusted his uniform and stepped into the building. the interior of the academy stood tall and sparkled with greys and white accents, bustling with fellow students and commanders alike. he paused in awe in the center of the union and absorbed his surroundings.</p><p>karasuno space academy was one of the many renowned facilities in the J-2 region. the facility was famously known for launching the first successful human flight pilot team, rather than utilizing the automated machines that were commonly used throughout the region. the leader of the pilot team was dubbed the "tiny giant" and had been the one to officially announce their success in the stars. that had been the marker for the academy, inspiring people of all ages to push boundries. the mission had taken place several decades ago, allowing the facility to completely revolutionize what it meant to interact with the cosmos.</p><p>it wasn't easy to enroll in the academy as it was heavily competitive, so when he had received his electronic projection of his acceptance he nearly bursted at the seams from happiness. even though the academy was a little far from home and he didn't know anyone else going with him, the excitement fueled him. standing in the union, he mirrored the same feeling.</p><p>that was until he felt the weight of a person bump into him and almost knock him back off his feet. he felt his books slide out of his hands and didn't comprehend what was happening until there was a pair of arms around his torso. he blinked and stared up at the person that the arms belonged to. </p><p>"oh gosh i am so sorry for bumping into you – are you okay?" the stranger asked, the faintest of pink dusting his cheeks, considering their position in a well populated area. the moment registered in sugawara's head, acknowledging the fact that he was staring at the most handsome person he'd ever seen. short cropped hair, defined jawline, a slight smile. he blushed slightly and nodded as the stranger brought him back onto his feet.</p><p>"yeah i'm fine. you should really watch you're going though," sugawara said with a small nudge to the stranger's torso to avoid his eyes. by doing this, he noticed that all his books were scattered on the floor. he reached down to collect his belongings as the stranger bent down as well to grab the stray papers that fell out. </p><p>"sorry. i was just distracted at the fact that i'm actually here that i wasn't paying attention, but to be fair you were also zoning out in the middle of the union." sugawara felt his cheeks warm at this. he opened his mouth to say something, but the stranger continued.</p><p>"sorry this isnt the best way to make a great first impression on the first day, especially since it looks like we'll be in the same squadron." the stranger said, reaching behind his head to shyly rub the back of his neck. sugawara's eyes followed the stranger's arm to look at the navy uniform with a single orange stripe on his sleeve indicating that he was in fact, in the same squadron.</p><p>"seriously it's okay you don't have to apologize so many times," he said with a small smile as they both stood, "but i would like my books back."</p><p>"sor- i mean, here you go." the stranger's face reddened as he handed the books over, sugawara humming in response. the stranger was a bit taller than he was, his smile radiating with a sense of sincerity and awkwardness.</p><p>"my name is sawamura by the way. i prefer going by daichi though since i'm not too big on formalities," the stranger - daichi blurted out, sticking his hand out in front of sugawara. he took daichi's hand and shook it, hoping that maybe the heartbeat in his ears was just the echoing of foot traffic in the student union.</p><p>"sugawara, but you can call me suga." </p><p>"well suga, can i take you to grab lunch or something? it'll be on me for causing a rucus."</p><p>"if it's on you, how can i say no? lead the way."</p><p> </p><p>somewhere, the cosmos shifted as sugawara found himself getting to know more about his first friend at the academy. he learned that daichi's dream was to become a captain who could lead a flight team to conduct research for the history books, and that his eyes seemed to hold the universe. </p><p> </p><p>daichi learned that sugawara's dream was to become a pilot that navigated a flight team deep into the stars to know more past their solar system, and that the ashy silver hair reminded him of the enchanting milky way.</p><p> </p><p>it wasnt until the summer before their third year at the academy when sugawara realized that maybe, the intricacy and beauty of the stars could be found outside of their solar system. </p><p>he found them in daichi. </p><p>he found them in the way daichi furrowed his brows during study sessions about constellations and other galaxies in orbit, the way daichi always gave a reassuring grin after flight simulation trials when they'd been paired together, the way daichi lived and breathed. </p><p>sugawara recalled the times when he was younger, the yearning feeling of wanting the tingles in his fingertips and feeling weightless. those emotions had transcended his experience with his studies and like an explosion of a supernova, his world enveloped in thoughts of his best friend and how daichi made him feel like he was already amongst the stars. </p><p>several days after his realization, he dragged daichi out to the campus observatory deck on a night where the moons were full and glimmering, his hands trembling. they watched as lights shot through the clouds, the meteor shower igniting a dance in the sky. they sat in silence on their shared blanket, basking in the art presented before them and abandoning the snacks daichi had brought. sugawara glanced at daichi out of the corner of his eye, remarking how ethereal and unbelievable he appeared in this environment, wanting a map to explore the universe his best friend sees.</p><p>"you don't need a map if the universe is already here with me," sugawara nearly jumped out of his skin when daichi responded, the latter keeping his eyes focused on the untouchable world above them. </p><p>"s-sorry?" </p><p>this wasn't happening. </p><p>he was dreaming. </p><p>he must be in a black hole or something. </p><p>there was no way that he had accidentally said that aloud.</p><p>"suga," daichi slowly turned to face him, "the stars we study might shine bright, but truly none are as bright as your smile. like i said, the universe is already here with me."</p><p>sugawara had contemplated on exploding right there and then on the observatory deck. he was brought back down to earth when daichi leaned over, lifting a steady hand underneath his chin. </p><p>sugawara felt the breeze of the night, barely catched the changing colors of the canvas of the sky overhead, and existed within the bubble of space as their lips met. </p><p>in that moment, there was nothing he wanted more than to keep the stars in his sight and more importantly, in his life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>